guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Power Flux
I really don't see how this can qualify as an elite when Power Leak is available. --Ufelder 07:51, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Because of the fact that it helps LOCK them at low energy, genius. Ubermancer 22:00, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Other non-elites can do the same. Please, lose the attitude. --Ufelder 11:34, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::I have to agree with Ufelder, -1 degen for 9 seconds is not sufficiently superior to Power Leak, and is mostly certainly not on par with Wither. Seva 11:17, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I agree with Ubermancer, not that I think this is particularly great. Neither power leak nor wither will help to keep someone near zero energy. Power leak is a 20s recharge and if they're already low, mostly wasted. Wither will get weapon swapped off immediately if they're low. --Fyren 11:53, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::MoR+ether lord. Leaves you about 11 attributes without stopping keeping it up 90% of the time, and MoR is all around very useful. 14:48, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::::This is why Ether Phantom becomes useful as a cover hex. An interrupt + energy degen is a very good combination. Not only have you wasted their energy on casting a spell, but the -2 enegry degen comes immediately after. This would otherwise require two skill slots, and frankly, this does both jobs soundly.(Terra Xin 09:31, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) panic? also gives -2 degen for ALOT longer duration. :And 25e, and no interrupt — Skuld 02:04, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Is the hex application contingent on a successful interrupt? Tarinoc 20:44, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::According to the wording, I'd say it is. See Power Leech. -- Sai Qui 05:58, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Imo this is useless in both forms of the game. -4 degen for a bit less time would be nice--Buzzer 03:00, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Am I the only one who can't get this to recharge instantly? It seems to take 15sec regardless of whether the target is casting or not 84.64.43.244 :I can't get this to recharge instantly as well. Tested on player not casting, and while casting a non-spell skill (skill and signet). Doesn't recharge instantly under those scenarios.Dekan 16:03, 13 November 2006 (CST) ::fortunately for hidden skill nerfs, the instant recharge wasn't intended apparently. :::And how would you know that? --Ufelder 05:05, 13 December 2006 (CST) usefulness if you manage to interrupt a spell every 16 seconds, you reduce your enemys natural regeneration by just under a third over time combine with energy tap and power leak to keep them constantly low This vs Power Leech Power Leech and Power Flux have same cast, energy cost, recharge. The only difference is Power Leech steals energy whenever they cast a spell. So Power Flux can lock a Paragon or Warrior, but how is effective is Power Leech on a caster? 2 pips of energy degen compared to energy stolen in 10 seconds is very dependent on how many spells the target casts. That is why I think PowerFlux wins, it is more flexible. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 17:42, 24 December 2006 (CST) :I just noticed something funny. It's the same chick getting Power Whatevered in both skill pics. Shido 12:21, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Talk about bad luck...I think she's in Recurring Insecurity too. -- Hyperion` 22:17, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Power Flux isn't going to be very useful on Paragons and Warriors since they rarely pack spells. The comparison between Flux and Leech is sound, but looking at it purely from how well the skills drain energy is one-sided. A caster hit by Power Flux will most likely continue casting as usual, but a caster affected by Power Leech is likely to stop casting to avoid the effects of the hex—which equals shutdown. --Ufelder 11:18, 15 January 2007 (CST) Needs to be added to Interrupt skills quick reference ... but I'm not leet enough in Wikicode to know how. Apeiron 01:18, 2 January 2007 (CST)